Teasing, mocking, smutting !
by Birkhoffs-awesomeness
Summary: As Alex ascribed something to Birkhoff he does something she never expected him to do. *summary may sound lame...I'm not really good at those things* Oh there WILL be Balex SMUT later on...I promise :P
1. Chapter 1

**Set in season 2 after the house at the beach burned down. All people**  
**(Michael, Nikita, Alex, Sean, Birkhoff, Ryan) are at a new house.**

_They weren't at Ryan's ! Alex bought, as she promised, a new house._

**Disclaimer (****and I'll only say that once): I don't own the show Nikita or any characters.**

**Well, have fun ;)**

* * *

''Well, I said you'd have to buy the new house, but did you have to boast that much ?''  
Birkhoff said while he was walking, with a smirk, into the new house Alex bought.  
Followed by the navy seal who had to take the word ''Why don't you just be grateful that  
you can live your useless life here.''

While he was joking Birkhoffs smirk begun to disappear a little bit.  
Alex smacked his new boyfriend, if you could even call him like that, on the shoulder and said  
''If I were you I'd be rather be careful with what you say, before he wouldn't save you at the next mission  
when you're in trouble.''  
Birkhoff begun to smile again as he said ''I'll think about that.''  
''Look, I don't need help. I can perfectly protect myself.'' Sean said cockily.  
''Haha. Yeah, right !'' Alex said sarcastically while she gently punched her lover/Navy Seal/maybe boyfriend ?!, on the back.  
With that comment all the people who were now already in the house laughed out loud.

Alex begun to eyplain ''So, we have 7 bedrooms and 4 bathrooms on the right half of the mansion and we got 1 huge livingroom on the other half, a very nice room within a pooltable a chill-lounge and a bar wich is right next door to some sort of a kitchen wich contains an island who drives us in the second livingroom. Then we got a training area in the basement, another bathroom and a pool. And then we got a garden who is roofed for the most. Last but not least we're surrounded by a huge forest with two streets out of it. Not to forget in the attic there are still some things but it's an empty hall.''

They all looked over to Alex with wide opened eyes but Birkhoff was the only one that broke the moment  
of silence ''What the Hell...Did you just say POOLTABLE ? Where is it ?'' He said some kind of threatening.  
''Yeah. It's right over there. The first door on thr left.'' she said while she was pointing at a door next to Ryan.

Birkhoff was on his way to the 'nice room' how Alex called it, while he turned to face Michael ''Are you  
coming or what?'' He answered simple ''I'm right behind you, Birkhoff.''

While Ryan and Nikita made their way trough the building, Alex and Sean were on the couch snuggling with the TV on in the background.

* * *

''I won for the third time now. God I'm such a genius...I mean, in everything.'' Birkhoff bragged.

''You think you're such a genius, huh ? You can't even count up to 2 ! You only won twice, just twice.''

Michael reversed pointing with two fingers in Birkhoffs face.

''C'mom girls. Stop the bitch-fight. If I were here none of you two would have won a game.''  
''Oh yeah ? I'm sure you don't even know how to play pool, princess !'' Birkhoff said sarcastically.  
''Actually you're right. I can't play it but I would like to learn it.'' she said with a huge smirk on her face.

''As pool is a game for two, I'm out of here...do you know were Nikita is, Alex ?''  
''Yes, they were all tired and wanted to get some sleep.''  
''Thanks.''

''So, now I have to teach you how to play pool ?'' Birkhoff said kind of annoyed but also sarcastically in some way.  
He saw how Alex' smile disappeared although she didn't want him to notice.  
''I..I..didn't mean it like that.''  
''How did you mean it then ?'' she said sadly because noone wanted to do something with her at the moment.

''No, I mean it like..look I'm kinda annoyed okay. You all underestimate me and now you, of all people, call me gay.''  
With her smile coming back she said ''I didn't say you're gay.''  
''Yes...no but to call a guy a girl is like to call a guy gay! Not that I have something against gay guys..'' he laughed a bit when he realized what he just said.

''And I don't mean that gay guys are girls...or so...Ah! you understand me !''  
She couldn't help but laugh out loud at this moment.  
''You know what ?! I'm not going to teach you how to play pool. When you wanna learn it, teach it yourself! I'm going! '' he said while he was walking out of the room. Well he played a sharade but still he was walking out.

Still giggling Alex tried to stop him from getting out and ran towards the door as she stood in front of him.  
''Please Birkhoff. I wanna be as good as you.'' she said crawling.  
''Oh oh oh oh oh. Now you're crawling. Very nice !'' he said full of sarcasm.  
''No. I just want to learn it...please..Bir- Seymour..plea-''  
He cut her off by saing ''OH NO.. You're kidding, right ? You didn't just use my first name because you want to use me..for getting you a freakin' lesson in how to play pool ?'' he raised his voice with every single word.  
And with every word she felt smaller and smaller.

He surprised her by saying ''But it sounded sooo goooood...to hearing it from someone who doesn't want to  
use you..well, not for the usual reasons.'' he smiled.

Her smile grew up as fast as it dissapeared.  
She didn't even dared to ask but did it anyway ''The...uhm...usual reasons ?''  
''No, no, no, no...we're here to teach you something, so ?!'' he said by wanting to change the subject.  
''Got it, don't wanna talk about it...but you can...when you feel like it..I mean...I have problems, too. Everyone does. But okay...let's play.''

''When I want to talk about my problems...I'll come to you..I promise...'' he said in a mocking tone.

''Okay. So how do you play this..and how do you hold this...this stick ?''  
''Oh..yeah...There's only one way how to...explain that. I have to stay..behind you..ehm..around you..I mean I have to...touch you !'' he felt a little awkward and waited for her to answer while he put a smile on that showed exactly how he felt.  
''Aaaand ? Is that sooo bad or too good ? I mean, I...if I was a guy...I probably would be freaking out without a woman... I mean...without pleasure...'' Now she felt even more awkward by what she said.

He couldn't believe what she just said ''Woohow! You think..I..I..just didn't want to get a slap from you because you didn't expect me to touch you for showing you how to play it !''

Her eyes widened ''Oh I'm soo sorry. I just thought you're a guy and guys always think about...and by the way I wouldn't have slapped you, I think ''she said with a awkward smile on her face.

''Yeah, I know. Guys think about sex...All the time they think about sex...and it really is true...but..NO!  
Aaand by the way...now I have prove that girls aren't innocent and they don't always think about holding hands and gently kisses on the cheek !'' he said raising his voice and his eyebrows as he looked at her.

''Of course, we are not thinking about holding hands!...But why didn't you think about...something with  
sexual contact...am I not good looking in your eyes...or is it because...you might be gay ?''  
she said full of sarcasm, raising her voice and her eyebrows, too.

''What? Now I have to prove it to you or what ?''  
By this sentence her eyes widened and he took that as a yes so he made his choice very quick and muttered under his breath ''Just don't smack me !'' and leaned fast enough in so she couldn't get away and  
kissed her with his mouth a bit open on her lips.

He caressed her lips by closing his and as fast as he leaned in he broke the kiss and opened his eyes that he closed in an instant before pressing his lips on hers.

He saw a woman standing right in front of him who was shocked, had wide opened eyes and wasn't moving at all.

In this moment, wich felt like 10 minutes for him, he waited for her to answer as she suddenly moved by turning away from him and walking towards the bar.  
She opened her mouth to say something, but couldn't.  
As she found what she was looking for, behind the bar, she opened the bottle of vodka and filled two shots  
with it. She drank the first one and right after that, the second.

Only a moment passed and she opened her mouth ''What the hell...was that ?...For ?''  
He smirked as she finally answered and said ''Well, I needed to prove it to you that I'm not gay...so are you believing me now ?''

She breathed out heavily ''So...that was just a kiss...nothing more ? '' she continued muttering under her breath '' I hope..!''

He was more relaxed now and said ''No, just a kiss...to prove my point. Should I ask...and for you...too? ''  
She was still a little bit shocked because she would never thought Birkhoff would kiss her one day but also relaxed that it was nothing more and said ''No, I totally agree with you. And you aren't gay,  
okay ?! I'll never ascribe that to you again!...So..you want some Vodka ?'' she smiled by holding up a glass.

''Sure...ehm..By the way...was it good ?'' he asked awkwardly.  
''Yeah, it was nice.''she said nonchalantly  
He couldn't help but say '' It was nice ?'' with a serious undertone.  
''Yeah, I mean it wasn't a real kiss though...so it was nice...not Oh-my-god-good but not bad..really not.''  
she said looking him directly into his eyes so he was sure that she was telling the truth.

Giving him the shot, ''So you want me to kiss you...for real ?'' he asked wondering and kind of sceptical.  
She widened her eyes a little bit ''No,..not that I wouldn't do it but I don't want to...Don't get me wrong...it's just...I like Sean.''  
''No me neither...I mean I probably would want to 'cause you're beautiful and I told you that before but it wouldn't be good for our friendship and that's more important, isn't it ?''

''Right, so we forget that and be ourselves...just like we were yesterday...?''

''I'm cool with that.'' he replied nonchalantly.  
''Buuut...Birkhoff you can still come to me ...when you have problems...you know that, right ?''  
she said while she was smirking.

''Oh yeah, B-F-F...and call me Seymour please. I like the way you say my name.'' He smirked flirtily like yesterday and all days before.  
''Of course Seymour.'' She said even 'flirtilier' than him.

'Nothing' happened but they became closer...as friends.

* * *

**Yay :D It may sound like a oneshot to you guys...but it's not. (I'm sorry if that gay/girl part sounded offending to you...that wasn't my intention.)**

**This is my first fic so I hope you liked it and please R&R...it would make my day...by sweeties ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**SORRYYYYY guys...I guess I really fucked up BIG TIME! **

**half a year...I mean...that's really shitty...I am sooo sorry, seriously ! I didn't have the time with college and everything..I'll try to update the next chapter sooner...:))**

**well, I think Sean and probably Alex too are a bit OOC...mhh I'm not craig..so excuse me for having failed...i just had that idea all along and...yeah..whatever...please R&R **

**Enjoy ;) **

* * *

''Good morning everyone'' Nikita said while she was walking in the kitchen.  
''Yeah. I'd be a good morning if I were able to sleep last night. But-''  
Birkhoff raised his voice before continuing.  
''...I couldn't because you two had obviously a good AND over all..a loud night !'' and pointed with a finger at Nikita & Michael who walked right after her into the kitchen.

Both of them laughed when Alex and Sean came in who had heard the whole conversation.

''If I wasn't so tired yesterday I would probably sitting here with Birkhoff sipping the entire night energy drink after energy drink.''  
Birkhoff smirked.

''We were so loud ?'' Michael asked still giggling.  
Birkhoffs and Alex' eyes locked and they said in a choir ''hells yeah !''

All of them began to laugh.

''Well, I didn't hear a thing.'' the navy seal said nonchalantly.  
'' 'cause you were totally knocked out. I mean you went to sleep in the afternoon?!'' Alex asked rethorical.  
''When you were teached by 'the genius' in 'how to play pool'. Weren't you?'' Michael said teasingly with a huge smile on his face like there was something going on between the two of them.

Sean looked with confusion at Alex and then over to Birkhoff who looked also confused and toughtful.  
Alex broke the silence by saying '' Well,...we were...interrupt by...the vodka at the bar.''  
she said smirking at them all and then she turned to face Birkhoff with a huge smile on her face, winking.

Birkhoff looked at her when a big smile grew up his face. They didn't noticed what was going on between them so Michael just said ''The Vodka, huh ?'' while smiling at Birkhoff.  
He nodded, pointing a finger at Alex and said ''It was all her idea!'' like a 6-year-old kid who didn't want to take the blame.  
Alex opened her mouth as she was trying to say that it wasn't her fault. But Birkhoff nodded at all the faces who were starring at him so she said innocently ''But you drank, too.''  
With that, all heads turned again and faced Birkhoff as he was the only one to blame.

He stood up with putting down the dozen energy drink, smirking and saying ''I'm gonna get out of here !''  
He headad out of the room and went to sleep.

* * *

After lunch he went to the training area in the basement when he saw Alex fighting with Sean.

As he stepped by and looked over to Nikita, Michael and Ryan who were watching them with curiosity he said ''20 bucks that he's gonna win !''

Alex heard him and yelled ''What ?'' as she ducked for a punch from Sean.  
Birkhoff looked questionly at Michael and Nikita as she said '' I bet she's gonna win, for sure !''  
Alex smiled while she was still fighting Sean. ''I'm on her site, sorry'' Michael said. ''And why is that ?'' Birkhoff snapped.  
''Just,..look by who she was trained..'' he replied and looked over to Nikita who smiled at that comment.

When Birkhoff rolled his eyes Alex made her last move by ducking for a punch from the Navy Seal and then, by coming up again, she stood right next to him when she smacked him with her elbow against his throat.  
When he was already about to fall she kicked him in the stomach with her right knee.

As they all watched the fight Nikita teased the genius by holding her hand open and saying ''Told ya, nerd! ''  
The 'Nerd' took reluctantly 20 bucks out of his pocket and gave it to his 'boss'.  
''And twenty for me, too !'' Michael said teasingly.  
''No, no, no, no ,no...you two are like 'Hanni and Nanni' or 'Bonnie and Clyde', so you have also the we-syndrom so whatever happens to either of you it's yours...in other words... you simply split up the money! '' he said kind of angrily.

Michael just laughed when Alex moved over to Birkhoff and smacked him on the shoulder. ''Looks like I won, huh?''  
''Yeah, yeah...he let you win, princess !'' he replied.  
Sean just said ''mhmm mhmm'' from the floor of the mat to agree with him. Actually it didn't came out very convincing.

Alex tought about something a little while ''Well,...then I have an idea...'' she said and looked mockingly into Birkhoffs eyes.

When he realised what she wanted he replied quickly with widened eyes ''No...no fucking way...I am NOT fighting against a girl !''

Michael, Nikita and Ryan, who came by just a few moments ago, couldn't hold back their laughes while Alex teased Birkhoff ''Awww...Looks like our little computer geek is scared...of me !'' A smile grew on her face when Alex' method began to work because of the angriness and nervousness in his eyes.  
Not wanting the nervousness to be ovbious so he said nonchalantly ''I'm gonna kick your ass, sweetheart !''

''Let's see how that works out for you.'' she said and took his hand to go over to the mat.  
He didn't move a bit but said ''No, not yet...I'm not...in the mood. I just woke up. Let's do this tonight, kay? ''with the hope of working on some kicks and punches till tonight.  
''Oh, you need some time to practise?...How cute..'' she said in a teasing tone and continued ''Okay, I'lll give you time till 5 !''  
His eyes widened a bit and he said'' What...that is...are just... I mean...that's not tonight !''  
''Yeah. I know..only a few hours. I hope that's enough for you.'' she said mockingly.  
''Sure'' he answered quickly when there was a pounding in his head that said [''Oh god, please help me. I don't wanna get kicked in the ass by a woman...and especially not Alex.'']

* * *

After his workout Birkhoff gained some confidence and was ready to kick the princess' ass.  
''You ready?'' Alex asked walking into the training area.  
''Totally, let's do this.'' he shot back.

They all wanted desperately to watch the fight but everyone had planned something on their little 'vacation' they had because of the fact that they heard nothing from Amanda for almost 2 weeks now so they wanted to enjoy the few moments of spare time until anything suspicious came up.

All of the team were invited by Ryan, for his rescue, to come to some baseball game(Not a big one) and not too far from the house so they could easily get back there when it was time.  
Well, Ryan came up pretty late with that idea, in fact he told all of them only just by lunch. Because of that Michael and Nikita already called off for having reserved a table at a restaurant.

As Alex didn't like baseball so she asked Sean to stay with her at home. Honestly she expected another answer to that...offer.

**_-A few hours ago.._**

**_After lunch Sean made his way to the shower and then to his room to get dressed._**  
**_Alex literally spied on him on his way back to his room when he wore nothing but his boxershorts and a towel in his hands which was there to dry his hair._**  
**_When he turned into his room Alex followed him and stood in the doorframe watching him scanning trough his closet._**  
**_''Weeeell, not a bad sight.'' Alex said with her arms crossed over her chest. _**  
**_Sean was a bit startled and said ''I didin't hear you coming.''_**  
**_She shrugged and said smirking ''That's not very good for a navy seal huh ? But if...you would have oiled yourself ?'' _**  
**_He laughed and put a shirt on that he just took from his closet._**

**_''I wanted to ask you something.''_**  
**_''Whatever you want sweetheart.'' Sean replied, laughing._**  
**_''I had an idea...well first of all...do you really want to go to that baseball-game ?''_**  
**_she asked hesitantly._**  
**_''Yes, of course. Why do you ask ?'' he questioned nonchalantly._**

**_''Actually I don't like baseball-games...but I really wouldn't mind going...it's just..I kinda have a better idea.'' she blushed a bit and hid herself by looking to the floor._**

**_In fact she didn't really know what she wanted. If she even should have said that or not. It just popped into her head. Sure, she wanted to spend the evening with Sean and not at that baseball-game but she didn't know how. It was all too fast but she couldn't stop herself from asking if he actually wanted to spend the evening with her as much as she with him. _**  
**_Altough just for a movie or something._**  
**_Just to spend some quality time together without everyone around them._**

**_He just stood there and watched her for a few moments with his eyes wide open._**  
**_''What exactly do you mean by that, Alex ?'' he asked that kind of challenging but also demanding._**  
**_Her nervousness took over so she said ''Whatever. just forget it...was a bad idea..I guess.''_**  
**_She almost turned on her heels to get out of the room as fast as she could but Sean stopped her by grabbing her wrist._**

**_''Wait.'' he said and continued ''Look I wasn't going to say it like that. I just..Let's just go to this game and enjoy some time off, kay?''_**  
**_She gathered her courage and said ''Yeah...but I would rather...spend some time with you...you know...alone.''_**

**_Blushing again she looked down and waited for his response, hoping he would say something like 'okay forget about that fucking game let's just...watch a movie and cuddle ?!' ...seriously ?' she thought to herself .Well, not like that but at least nothing similar to the words he said next._**

**_''I appreciate that but I really wanna go to that game. Don't you understand that?''_**  
**_''I understand but look we could just stay here and talk...'' she let that sound like there was more than just talking._**  
**_He replied cooly ''-or we could just go to that game.''_**

**_She just looked up to him and met his gaze, really confused. At that moment she didn't think. She just said what came to her mind._**  
**_''Really ?'' she said aloud ''By so many times we get to 'hang out' you prefer a fucking baseball-game than having only one evening with me...just to get to know each other better, watching a movie or what the hell else?''_**

**_There was a moment of silence when she turned on her heels and got out of the room when she heard Sean saying ''No. Wait.''_**  
**_but it was already too late._**

* * *

**_A bit later.._**

**_'knock knock' she heard on her door._**

**_First she wanted to stand up and punch the guy, who stood behind her door, in the face, which she thought must be Sean._**

**_She moved to the door, swung it open, was surprised who she saw and said immediatedly ''Oh Birkhoff, it's you...''_**

**_He smirked and said flirtily ''I thought you wanted to call me Seymour ?'' _**  
**_She was already annoyed and that didn't make it any better ''I'm not in the mood, okay ?''_**

**_''bad time ? Well, I have good news for you anyway.''_**  
**_''And that is ?''_**  
**_''I really don't wanna miss our sparing-session-'' a small smile grew on her face when he continued ''-but I don't want Ryan to go alone to the baseball-game and I figured you two wanna stay alone here tonight, sounds good, huh? '' he said while he had a huge smile across his face which was gone in an instant as he looked at Alex who didn't seem to care._**

**_''Hey I would rather stay here with my computers and stuff so could you be at least a little thankful that I saved you and your boyfriend a little sparetime ?'' he met Alex gaze when she immediately said ''He's not my boyfriend !''_**

**_''Oh, oh...trouble in paradise, I guess..''_**  
**_''But Sean's going so Ryan's not alone.''_**

**_For a brief moment Birkhoff just stood there and watched Alex when he broke the silence ''By that...you mean I could stay here? Or do you want me to stay here ?'' he said with a small smile on his face, for once not as flirtily as always, rather in a seriously underton._**

**_''Birkhoff, you can do whatever the hell you want.'' _**  
**_''I know, but what would you want me to do?...if Sean's going I could stay here...playing video games with you or such stuff...of course if you don't mind.''_**  
**_Alex cherished this kindness from Birkhoff what, in fact, she'd never seen before but she wanted to mock him anyways as she was in a better mood now than a few moments ago._**  
**_''Oh, how sweet Birkhoff...but I think we have still a meeting on the mats.'' she said with light in her eyes and a smile across her face._**

**_''Now you're feeling better, huh?'' he said laughing. ''Well, if that makes you feel better then okay, I'll stay here and kick your ass in about 2 hours ?'' _**  
**_''Two hours for catching up ?'' she asked sarcastically and continued by saying ''Okay see you then '' _**  
**_''Hasta luego'' Birkhoff said earning a laugh from Alex when he stepped away and she closed her door and laid on her bed.-_**

* * *

Walking into the training area Alex observed Birkhoff for a few moments. When he caught sight of her, he immediately stopped.

''Hey, I didn't see you. How long were you spying on me? '' Birkhoff said with a smile walking towards her.  
She replied nonchalantly ''I just came.''

''Oh c'mon don't be too angry with him...he's a man.'' he said.  
''Yeah you're all jerks ! I mean who would rather go to a baseball-game than staying ALONE at home with his..., or just some girl...and...I don't know...even if it's just talking and watching a movie...?''

''What?'' Birkhoff replied shocked with wide-opened eyes ''He did not!  
Oh boy, who would do that? And by what I think, you said to him, wasn't just talking...Oh yeah...you probably don't wanna talk about it with me, but I'm totally on your side. He's a jerk!''

Alex was surprised from his kindness and support again that she didn't know how else to react so she just closed the space between them and...

* * *

**soooo...I hope you liked and enjoyed reading :) please tell me if there are any mistakes, parts you liked/misliked...and if you want me to continue this story...I would really appreciate that :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, I hope it wasn't such a looong time no see. I've been busy...had a lot of stress...yeah yeah all this excuses...I'm just sorry guys...**

**I'm not even happy with this chapter..lik...at all...you know..I'didn't know how to write this fight-scene-thing..**

**Nevertheless I hope you like it and let me know what u think :))**

* * *

She just closed the space between them and...hugged him.  
He just stood there, didn't know how to respond to that.

Alex stood there, hugging Birkhoff when she said ''Thank you, Seymour.''  
Finally he did the obvious and moved his arms, wich were still hanging from his shoulders, around her.

She moved away by saying ''You know, the other day at the bar, when I told you I liked Sean...I don't think I like him anymore.''

''It's all gonna be alright in a few days. He will invite you to a dinner and you two will come back, riding on a white horse or in a porsche who knows ?!.''

She smiled. And just her smile made him smile.  
''See, you're happy again.''  
''But not because of the dinner or the white horse, just because you are soo good in cheering up.''  
He smiled, maybe even blushed a little bit and said ''Oh look, she's crawling...AGAIN !''

She let out a laugh.  
''I think I wouldn't be too sad if I wasn't going to that dinner or whereever with Sean, I have you to cheer me up.''

''And the next think you tell me is _if I have problems_-''  
she cut him off by finishing the sentence ''_you can always come to me_, sure !''

''Oh man, I must have had a nightmare! Why was I here again? Oh yeah to cheer you up...and in the next seconds to kick your sweet little ass.''

''That's the Bi-...Seymour I know. You ready?''  
He smirked because she used his first name.  
''Totally, let's do this.'' he shot back.

* * *

They started to fight when Birkhoff was a _bit_ nervous _but_ also relaxed _because _of the fact that he wouldn't be embarassed, _at least_ not in front of the others, _if_ he failed..._what_ he hadn't planned !

After a few moments Alex realized that Birkhoff wasn't that bad.  
Which surprised him even as much as it surprised her.

With that she was the one who was down first.  
Over his face grew a big, amused smile when she said '' Well,... I have to give it more effort then.''

He laughed at that comment and replied ''I'm better than you thought, huh?''  
He still had the huge smile on his face when she responded ''Don't be so sure of that.''  
She smirked while he released her from his grip so they could stand up and continue to fight.

After a minute or two she was again the one who was on the floor.  
but this time he was on top of her.  
She didn't want to give up so early...so she thought about something to do and decided that she had nothing to loose.

He sat on top of her with his hands on her shoulders to retain her on the floor but her hands were free.  
Befor he could say anything like '_Ha, see I'm not that bad_' or '_I dreamed of this situation before with one difference...you were on top_ _!_', she moved her hands to his hip and slipped under his sweatshirt.

In this moment Birkhoff froze, opened his mouth but couldn't say a thing,  
just like Alex the other day...when he kissed her.

When she went higher and higher...with her hands slowly to his rips he finally dared to say ''What...the hell are you doing?'' While he said that she looked him directly into his eyes and smiled mischievously.

In this instant, when he looked down to her hand wich made his way up his chest, she quickly turned him to the right so he was on his back and she was on top of him.

Now she sat on him and an even bigger mischievous smile grew across her face.

He couldn't believe that he let her distract him so easily. ''Oh my god, you totally screwed with me!''

''I seduced you !'' she said in a sexy voice which...made him a little uncomfortable.

But then he thought of something like '_to beat her at her own game_' and it sounded so good to him.

Birkhoff smiled. And before she could say anything he moved his right hand to her head and pulled her towards him into a passionately kiss.  
She was so shocked that she immediately froze and sat there with wide-opened eyes.

But when he caressed her with his soft lips against hers and when finally his tongue slipped into her mouth she couldn't help but kiss him back as passionately as he did.

About a few moments they just laid there, she on top of him, kissing him furiously and intense when he shifted and turned her to his left, never breaking the kiss.

He really didn't want to break the kiss but did it anyway.

Still he wasn't going to lean back. Their lips barely inches away from each other when his curved into a smile.

''I guess...you're not the only one who's good in this game.''  
In this instant she opened her mouth to say something insulting or offending but the words she wanted to say didn't came out.

To his defence he said while still smirking ''What ? You did the same to me.''  
She had to say, she didn't expect that.B ut she was good at this game, too. After all she started it.  
''Well, I have to give you credit...Yet.. you kissed me twice in about 24 hours. Doesn't seem like only friendship to me, Seymour!'' she teased.

First he opened his mouth to defend himself but then he heard something in her voice, especially when she used his first name, that showed him she was flirting with him...again.

''That's right, I kissed you twice, but everytime you started it...and if you wouldn't have liked it you wouldn't be flirting with me right now.''  
He shot back with a huge smile on his face, now a few more inches apart.

It wasn't about who would win in this fight anymore so she answered ''I never said I didn't like it-'' she looked around and then up and down from the man who was lying on top of her ''-obviously''

He knew that she would've liked it, after all she kissed him back and they laid there a few moments, still kissing, but when she literally said that she really liked it he couldn't hold back the desperately desire to feel her lips on his again.

He leaned in even faster this time and kissed her furiously on her strawberry-tasting lips.

She kissed him back immediately, nearly eyerytime their tongues met she let out a slight moan. Which distracted him in only kissing her and not ripping off her clothes then and there.

Through this whole kissing n' rolling over the mats she managed to bring out a word ''Normally-''. Kisses interrupted her till she could say another ''-I-''.Then again she was overflowed with kisses to the point when she managed to say other two ''-don't like..'' he cut her off, this time not by kissing her, but leaning away and looking confused till she finished the sentence ''-Red Bull.''

At the end of that sentence she smirked flirtatious and her eyes stared at him like they would eat him up in the next instant.  
His lips curved immediately up into a huge smile because he knew exactly what she meant.

''You know, I don't like strawberry either unless it's the real thing. But it's a good combination.''  
''Yeah...whatever.'' she said when she moved her hand to the back of his neck and tore him towards her so they could go on with their passioante kiss-and-roll-over-the-floor Action.

* * *

**sooooooo R&R...Please ?! :))**


End file.
